


Pink and green? - Zoro x Jewelry Bonney

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Pink and green? - Zoro x Jewelry Bonney

“What do you think you’re doing you green haired idiot?! You can’t attack a Celestial Dragon! What were you thinking?!” The pink haired pirate captain scolded the green haired swordsman, gripping his collar. “Fine, fine, I’m sorry I guess, I really don’t care,” Zoro scoffs, looking away from her. “Don’t give me that shit! You owe me for getting you out of that situation!” The infamous Jewelry Bonney demanded, shaking him violently by his shirt collar. “Fuck, calm down woman, I don’t have any money if that’s what you’re asking,” he huffs meeting her gaze. “Then how do you intend on paying me back?” She demanded to know, her glare never leaving his disinterested gaze. He pursed his lips and thought for a moment, “how about… My body? That’s all I can offer, I refuse to give up my swords.” She blushed heavily, her mind instantly flooding with dirty thoughts, then let go of his collar, “y-you creep!” His head fell to the ground after she had let go, “ow, what did I say?”

“Don’t play stupid! I-I know what you were implying!” She squeaked in embarrassment. “What? I don’t know what yo- oooh. Oooh!” It finally clicked in his head, “I can do that too if that’s what you want, I mean, I didn’t mean it in that way, but if that’s what you’re thinking, I don’t mind.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her, she shifted, not completely appalled, “w-well..” She thought for a moment, looking over him, not really wanting penetration, her eyes stopping on his lips, “I have an idea.” He smirked, “oh yea?” She straightened up and calmed her composure, “alright, follow me over here,” she instructed, leading him into an alleyway. He happily got up and did so, she lead him behind some trash cans and stopped. She turned to face him and pushed him down, forcing him to his knees, “you’re going to lick me ‘til I cum, ya got it ya green idiot?” She huffed, drooping her shorts as she held his head in place. He blushed lightly, “t-this is new, I guess this is what girls feel like when I shove a dick in their face.” She glared at him with a heavy blush on her face, “shut up and start licking!” 

He chuckled sheepishly, inching his face closer to her clitoris and lightly licking it. She covered her mouth with her free hand, she was very sensitive, “h-hurry and make me cum already..” She hissed, whispering impatiently. He rumbles lowly and reached to hold her hips, bringing his face closer and begun to do as he was instructed to do, licking her feverishly. She moaned and held her mouth tightly, “n-not so fast idiot, you’ll make me scream.” He ignored her and pressed on further, prodding her entrance with his tongue roughly. “N-no penetration,” she protested, placing both hands on his head, tugging his green locks. She would pull and tug at his locks as he would hold her in place, his nose running over her clit as he licked vigorously. She drooled and moaned carefully until her climax, juices flowing out of her and down her inner thighs, some getting on Zoro’s tongue. He licked up what he could and pulled away, licking his lips, “so.. Do I get a turn?” He asked smugly with a smirk. A tick mark appeared at her head, she had JUST finished and he dare ask that. She bent over to pick up her shorts, her face meeting his as she did, they locked eyes for a moment before she head butted him in the nose. He gasped and held his nose, “ah! Fuck! I was fucking kidding!” He groaned. She had stormed off right after situating herself, “idiot.”


End file.
